Question: The product of $7d^2-3d+g$ and $3d^2+hd-8$ is $21d^4-44d^3-35d^2+14d-16$. What is $g+h$?
The constant term of the product of two polynomials is just the product of the two constant terms. Therefore we know that $-16=-8g$, so $g=2$. We now consider the linear term of the product of our polynomials. It's given by $14d=(-3d\cdot-8)+g\cdot hd\Longrightarrow14d=24d+(2)hd\Longrightarrow h=-5$. Therefore our answer is $g+h=2+(-5)=\boxed{-3}$.